Two Kleptomaniacs and a Creepypasta
by SubspaceChronoXXV
Summary: Do you know the meaning of fear? Have you ever read a scary story that it scarred you for life? If you answered no to both, then the answered will be shown to you. Two sibling raccoons go into a house to steal some things before their eyes are paid attention to the new game in a PC and decide to play. It was their worst mistake. Rating between T & M for gore, detail, and language.


**Ok so, before I publish the first two chapters of the long story I was talking about 6 months ago, I decided to publish this.**

**This is, basically, a one-shot gameplay of a character(s) playing a certain game (Oh my. Where have I seen this before?), and…yeah.**

**Also, I'm nearly done with changing the structure of chapter 1(because the original way of writing this chapter is a pain in the neck, mostly because of certain dialogue and indecisive motivation) and, keep in mind, I have this gaming idea for 9 months now (Developed in January), and I wanted to publish this once the first two chapters are nearly completed.**

**Yep, writer's block: really gets to you a lot, but I am back since Febuary...for a while at least.**

**Disclaimers:**

**Happy Tree Friends-MondoMedia**

** 10011 1111 1110 1001 11 . 101 11000 101-MrJcHyena(creepypasta itself) Oh come on now. I wouldn't want to spoil the plot now, do we? If you wanna know now, the binary codes represent the decimal(number) correspondent to the letter.  
**

**Okay then. Commence!**

* * *

_12:00 A.M_

Flippy's house, a little residence that is located far from the town in a peaceful environment, yet the establishment itself is the odd one out from its surroundings. The exterior of the residence is primarily composed of an organic material; it is literally a log with built-in windows, and the inside of the house is designed like a combination of a regular house and a military base. Everything in the "household" is completely deactivated, no electricity being consumed, except for the computer that is still on. At the very least, the monitor is turned off and not projecting the screen of cyberspace, but that still doesn't excuse the amount of money on his electricity bill. Fortunately, for him, the one who is in charge of the power facility is a complete dumbass.

Every night, Flippy usually sleeps in his bed at 2100 sharp, but, instead, he decided to sleep on his couch chair after having a long trip in the internet, which explains the reason why the computer is still on and eating sparks. His appearance is... well...how about a lucid description. He is an animal - a green bear, but he rests in a bipedal position. Aside from his buckteeth, he has a heart-shaped nose -a characteristic almost everyone has in this town, two round semicircle ears, and boot-like feet. As for his clothes,(well after describing the house and it's insides, you might as well have an accurate portrayal, but to clarify...)his usual attire is a uniform usually worn by a soldier: green color, camouflage design, and a green beret with a checkered coat of arms on his head; moreover, he is also retired veteran - an experienced soldier judging by the sergeant rank symbols on his sleeves. He also wears dog tags around his neck as accessories.

He snores peacefully throughout the night, probably dreaming of happy, peaceful fantasies such as unicorns, ponies, and possibly drinking tea with happy penguins. He sleeps softly with a smile on his face, not bothered by the sound of a racket coming from one of the rooms.

In the room with the computer, containing the files of every mission and every file of every soldiers' stats, there is a window nailed high up the wall almost touching the ceiling. Suddenly, it opened from the outside. Apparently, the guy who controls the electricity of the main power grid from house to house is also the town's carpenter. It is unfortunate, though, for the guy who worked before him was pretty handy (no pun intended), even though he never uses his hands. It's baffling how the current constructor can manage to build a perfectly accurate window but nail it to the wall on the wrong side, leaving the latch handle outside.

The figure finally manages to land on his feet from the height of the window to the ground. He appears to be a bipedal raccoon, its skin a dark green color, with a typical heart-shaped nose and a striped tail.

"Man. I can't believe you brought me into this, "He said.

"Well. We haven't explored much of this house yet. Besides, "replied the other raccoon landing on the floor after entering from the open window, "We hit the jackpot. "

The room they both entered upon contains a huge supply of classified files of Flippy's information room. All around the room were folders from shelves to classified drawers, each holding very classified information on an individual recruit who served in the army. Even the floor was a mess. There were some 20 to 30 files scattered around the floor. In basic terms, they found themselves in an unorganized and disheveled room containing a library of data classified only to the owner of this establishment.

However, the raccoon with his head exposed knew with dread what scenarios they would enter once they enter this house.

He whispered in reply, "Are you crazy?! Don't you even know what you are getting us into?! This is Flippy's house. _Flippy's _house. Dude, we are in suicidal territory! "

Listening to his further statements, he slowly approached his brother without batting an eye towards Lifty's plea for quits.

When near enough, Shifty, the one in the fedora, puts a hand on his younger bro's shoulder and puts up the casual expression, which is subtly a lamination.

"Look. Come on, man. You know it's night, right? So what's the point in being aware of him. For all we know he may be sleeping right now. It's fine-I mean we just be careful with our movements and then just steal the files. It's simple as that. So will you stop whining like a wussy and grab some of the files dammit! "

Lifty couldn't cope with Shifty's bossy demeanor but knew that arguing at this moment would get them nowhere, so he just goes with it and nods.

Shifty grinned and let's go of his shoulder, turning to the files begins walking toward it.

He started taking some of the folders from one of the shelves.

Lifty just stood there for a few seconds in thought. It's fine-it's simple MY ASS. He's insane if he thinks we can get out of here alive. This madman can sense everything in here and cut our heads instantly! He faces to one of the shelves then started to walk sluggishly toward it. Oh well, I'm done for anyways. If I'm gonna die here, then at least I'll die having something of at least any value.

He looks at the full line of files held by a shelf when he arrives and then pops in another thought which nearly eliminated the doubt plaguing his mind. He carefully takes a file from the shelf and looked at the slip of the title. Then, he opens it revealing a door to a room of personal data. In that folder shows a picture of a soldier, an orange mouse with whiskers and the background covered by his enormous backpack of explosive missiles and other kinds of explosive not counting the goggles of red glass he has on his forehead. He reads the general details of this man, name, birthdate, home, rank, etc. and had his thoughts confirmed by the rest of the written information.

NAME: Mouse Ka-boom

Birthdate: July 4

Home: Classified

Occupation: Explosives Specialist

Status: Deceased

_'WOW! This_ _guy's an interesting one alright. I wonder.'_

He curiously thought about the rest of the files waiting to be opened by his hands and read by his eyes.

As he spoke in his mind, he starts to hunger the files even more, eyes growing and sweat drooping even more.

_'If he's that unique of a person, I wonder what the others will show. Maybe there's a guy with large buckteeth with an insane demeanor. Maybe there's a stink bug that can't remove an arm from his nose. Or maybe...'_

Lifty looks at the folder with his eyes as semicircles, the top half of the eye showing, pupils with a diameter of 1 cm, and millions of sweat drops falling from his head. In a creepy conclusion, he smiled, biting his lower lip and looking up with a vague expression**,** closing the folder and then started taking all of the other files from the shelf like there is no tomorrow. The numerous amount of files were nearly too much for Lifty's hold. Fortunately, he managed to place it in a spot; he took a tray and placed the files in an organized fashion unlike his older brother. Shifty is just holding the numerous files he took with both hands in the form of a large ball.

In a matter of minutes, about half of the shelves hold nothing but the void. Lifty is just standing there in the center after hoisting the column of trays(3 actually) onto the ground while Shifty begins collecting another load of files into a pile of a ball. Carefully, he places the stack of trays onto the floor making a barely audible effort. Once he completed the action successfully, a ding came from the computer after he wiped his forehead of any sweat dripping. In accord with karma, the computer decided troll them and made the ding very audible, around 30-40dB, causing Lifty to flinch and putting his fears toward the surface. Frozen, he slowly turned his head around to face the door in dread of what could happen.

_'Shit'_ He thought.

After looking out the door for about a minute or so, he deemed the coast to be clear and wiped his forehead. This time in relief. He starts for the computer, tray in hands, while Shifty is maintaining his balance trying to stay in one position while holding the files in the form of a globe.

"Uh Lifty. Come on man. Help. LIFTY! Come on dammit! "He hollered to his younger brother for dear life walking forward despite his balance failing due to the large pile he's holding.

Standing in front of the desk chair, Lifty places the trays on the desk, but moved the current clutter of files to the edge first, if not wiping the mess off the table completely, and turned the on switch in the back of the monitor as the screen shows the desktop. His mind is on curiosity again because of the display on the desktop. What he's seeing is a surveillance system showing areas around the base, especially the outside. One of the screens, cam 15, presents a Flippy sleeping on his soft, fluffy chair; a relief to him now that he knows Flippy's still asleep. On the desktop bar below, one of the icons, File Explorer, shows a 1 on the bottom right corner. Apparently, a new download file has been added for the past minute despite no one even touching the computer for the last 10 minutes. Maybe it's a large file, or maybe it's ben delayed it Lifty's wonder. On the contrary, Flippy bought the thing 2 days ago and, last time he checked, he's not obsessive to technology. Knowing him, he would only use the machine when it's part of any job or some sort of martial objective. It's so weird to him, and in relation, he clicked the icon. A feeling of apprehension started to roam over him as he clicked over the organizers and files until he reached the download section in the recent part of the files. The title of the document read Sonic the hedgehog . exe. Most of him wanted out of this, his conscience yelling at him to leave the damn thing alone, but in opposition, he wanted to play so badly. He moved the cursor, with the mouse obviously, and was just about to click it until he heard a thump right behind the desk.

Shifty dropped the pile of files onto the ground next to him with a pained look. He was breathing heavy and sweat was dripping like crazy, and he was ticked off like crazy.

"Are you fucking deaf? I have been shouting to you for your help so many times! Dammit Lifty! "He yelled mildly which hinted his remembrance of his awareness.

What ticked him off more was the fact that his younger brother had the NERVE to lift a finger and shush him.

In pissed off mode, Shifty pushed aside the finger, "Don't SHUSH me. Dammit!"

Realizing he's making things worse, not to mention louder. He seceded from his comeback.

"Oh sorry, "are the only words he said before turning back to the screen.

"Anyway, come on. Let's get out of here before the bear wakes up and thrashes us into a pool of red oblivion. "Shifty said motioning his hands to the window.

Lifty just smiled.

"Oh come on. Let's not be hasty. "He said then turned back to the screen, "I just found a game completed from download not too long ago and, for all we know, it might be an awesome game. Besides, "He closes the icon and shows the surveillance videos, particularly cam 15, "Flippy's sleeping right now and it's only 12:15, so why don't we just take a small break and just have some fun, eh? After all, all we need to do really is "to just be careful with our movements. '"

Lifty got him at his own line - beating him at his own game. Thanks to Lifty, the urge to play has spread over him. He shifts into a thinking position. They could walk out without worrying a thing, or they could stay and keep their adrenaline unabated. Despite those outcomes, he looks to the current conditions. The sun doesn't rise for another 5 hours. They've got everything they needed to take. Also, Flippy's sleeping as if nothing's happened. Besides, there are no further objectives for them to make further actions that could affect Flippy's slumber. In overall, in basic terms, they completed everything they needed to do and that leaves only escaping through the window. "Why not?" is what's dominating his mind. They were tired from all that carrying and definitely needed to rest. Of course, he's still recovering from his exhaustion and rage not even 1 minute ago, and it's just like he said: "Just be careful with our movements." It's simple.

Feeling pulled in, Shifty smiled and sat down with him on another seat and said, "Ok. You got me. We'll play the game. "

Lifty smiled in victory and then clicked the file. Unknown to them, there's also another hidden camera system in another tab from the other 16 watching them in the front of the Windows 8 Computer on the top center with the lens. Regardless, the file started loading at 6%, 10%, 15%...

After a minute or so, the file completes loading and the whole screen went black.

"What? "Lifty said in sudden confusion.

Then the company logo appeared.

"Ok, so this is the game. " Shifty spoke.

After a few seconds, the screen showed the typical Sonic the Hedgehog 1 intro logo as well as the transition, the panning, and the music. Lifty and Shifty snapped their fingers to the catchy beat as the song played.

"This is some catchy beat, "said Shifty, snapping his fingers.

But when the song ended, a picture appeared and then disappeared for as much as a blink. To them, it's much worse. The picture, blinked for a second, is similar to the logo shown in the beginning, but what is shows is more horrifying. First off, the sky was blackened gray darkening the mood. Next, the ocean was not pure blue. No, it's in a red color, the color of blood. Moreover, instead of the copyright words being Sega 1991, typed into it was Sega, but it was followed by the triple 6. What brought them shivering down their spines was Sonic's face. He was maintaining the position alright, the thumbs up and the smile, but his eyes are dark, fully black, except in the pupils, which are blood red. Not only that, but it seems tears are seeping out of his eyes, but the tears are not transparent as water is. They are tears of corrupted red, apparently as blood. The two could picture the display perfectly with their own eyes in a fraction of a second, even when it's just a quick glance. Interpreting that one portrayal display, it's just the beginning of what awaits them ahead.

"Did you see that? "Lifty asked his bro.

"What the hell do you think? "Shifty answered, shivering in an obvious manner.

Both were interrupted by the horrific music, that seems to be played backwards, traveling to their ears. The selection screen appeared, but their hearts started to beat a little quicker from the background of red clouds. The selection screen consists of 3 characters, but, despite the term selection, you can't move around and choose the other characters. The three characters displayed are Tails, Knuckles, and Eggman, and also on top of them are boxes showing static.

"What the-?! "Shifty exclaimed, "This isn't Sonic, and the character select layout does NOT look like that."

Lifty just took that and told him, "Maybe it's a new version of the game with intense music."

"Oh yeah. Nice excuse. You're really making me better. "Shifty replied sarcastically.

Lifty hated to admit it, but it was an excuse to enlighten his hopes up and showed a little of bit of bravado as he pressed the ENTER key. Everything in the screen stopped.

Shifty pondered, "Did the game bro-"

But before he even finished his sentence, a cold and evil laugh interrupted him that gave him a shiver, for it was sudden. Both backed away a bit, eyes a little wide open there from the sound scare. Finally, the screen went black, loading the first level apparently, as they waited. After a few seconds, the first level title appeared with the typical layout, but the music, as the same in the character select screen, can be heard played in reverse. Both read the title and were just unamused.

"Really? 'Hill?' Just hill? "Shifty criticized, "Come on. I mean the company should at least name their levels a bit more decent, right?"

Anyway, the title page disappears as the game finally begins authentically; however, the character being manipulated is not Sonic, but Tails Prower. Again, there's the typical score, rings, and time counter at the top left corner, the text seemingly nostalgic to all Sega fans of the 90s. In addition, the life counter shows Tail's picture, but it seems he has no lives left as obviously seem with the term Life x 0.

"What the? "Lifty inquires, "What happened to Sonic? "

Shifty moves at a position in which the camera could see him. "Doesn't matter. We can play as him. "

Lifty gulps. "Alright, but we'll take turns for each level. "

Immediately, Shifty pushed him aside and took control of the mouse. "I'll go first. "

Lifty replied, "Alright. Alright. Jeez. "

Finally about to begin, Shifty places his hands on the WASD keys and the spacebar.

"Ok, "Shifty whispered, "Let's begin this shit. "

He holds the D key simultaneous to Tails's forward advancement. He keeps holding the key, keeping watch at the scenery. As he advances through the level, something askew about the game is going on his mind. The terrain of the level is just a flat surface of grass, no fun or thrilling loops and such. He has heard of sonic, even played the first ever game, so he knows the true environment of the game; however, compared to the fun energetic game he has known of, this one is just...barren, void to him. There are no robots, no loops, no items, different backgrounds, not even higher or lower grounds. It's all just the repetition of a flat surface despite the level title's description as well. What's more boring is that he tried to press the spacebar a few times, but Tails never jumped.

"What the? I can't jump. "

Despite the vindications showing right in front of him, he made a few more attempts of making Tails lift his body up by mashing on the spacebar, but to no avail. As a result, he actually managed to bend the bone in his left index finger so much that the finger literally broke, but this is just the mild description. The bend's tension actually cut open the skin and muscle of the finger as well as disconnecting the ligaments tying the middle and distal phalanges of that finger together*******. **In basic terms, the top of his finger nearly got torn off, the veins and arteries holes completely visible as well as the blood flowing out quickly and the muscle completely separated with only just a centimeter in circumference of the skin, about a thousand cells, still hanging tightly for dear life. Taking that pain, Shifty grabbed the two soon-to-be fragments and took a tissue to wrap them together as a cast; however, some of the evidence of the injury can still be seen. The cast was moist and damp with his blood dripping out. Regardless of that, Shifty continued on with the game.

"Y'know. For a weird game, this game isn't that entertaining. "

Just as he said that, the background scenery changed from a joyful yellow and blue flower scenery to just trees.

"Huh? "is the only thing Shifty could mouth right now.

After walking for say...8 seconds of void scenery, what came next made his adrenaline return a little, and he covered his mouth in case any vomit comes out due to his nauseous behavior at this point. At this point of scenery, the music agreeing to the display, what could be seen all over the green grass are piles of dead bodies mutilated on the ground. There were peeled flowers dead to the eye but mainly there's just dead bodies heavily coated in blood, many of them separate from each other strewn all over the ground. Even the blood is coated so much over the grass, that they could mistake the grass being DYED red. In addition, many other mutilated bodies, their skins heavily scraped only showing the muscles, are shown hanged from the trees. There are also organs lying on the floor, the blood and acid in the stomach almost as if their cut just now. Shifty just burped after a few seconds and then just looked at the screen. He couldn't believe his eyes. He's used to seeing many dead bodies on the floor like Cuddles and, waiting patiently, Lumpy, but he's never seen this many bodies in a single frame. The quality of the dead bodies, though,...well...Flippy could put that to shame.

Like Shifty, Lifty was mesmerized by the frame displayed to him. Breaking the silence, Lifty rose from his chair and spoke, eyes open and mouth almost formed into a gawk. "What the hell? What's with all these dead bodies? "

Unlike his older brother, he's used to seeing these many people, or as he refers to animals, dead and mutilated into a gruesome detail, yet he's just as shocked as he is. Well, he's have to put up with more casualties, himself being that same casualty. Kudos to many people for that, and that includes Shifty.

Shifty just sat there until he manages to finally break his hypnosis letting the words "I dunno" flow out of his mouth.

After a moment or two, Shifty finally said "Fuck this. I'm backing out of this crap. "

And without any further doubts, he pressed the A key, holding it, directing Tails west and in motion too. The clock keeps ticking as Tails continue moving for like about 15 seconds.

Shifty's confused by the repetition of dead bodies laying on the floor, but the vague thing is: they weren't there when he was there just seconds ago. And even the music is slowing down.

"Oh come on, "He yelled silently, "How come I can still see the dead bodies lying around? I mean, they weren't there when I was there not even a minute ago. Not to mention how shallow I was in the zone of the bodies. Like, literally, I was just standing on the border and then the zone decided to cover me and my shoes with red dye. "

Thereafter, he placed a hand on his head to hold it from falling onto the desk. The trail of blood just keeps on going on and on until it came to a stop. He's reached the end of the map although he rose up from his chair like a rocket making his hat fall to the floor.

"OH SHIT! "Shifty shouted for dear life.

His spooked expression made Lifty snicker just a little bit. That and the face shown on the screen. That sudden scare at the end of the map was a picture of a troll face, except, like almost everything around the scenery, predominant at least, the whole appearance has been mutilated into a creepy display. The face has no eyes, dark and hollow, and blood drops were scattered all over the face, especially the eyes, making it as if the face is crying horrifically as he still smiles the trololol smile.

Shifty held his heart for just a minute before reaching down shivering to procure his fallen hat. He felt like he wanted to punch the monitor so bad for the unofficial jumpscare, moreover, he wanted to punch his brother even more for his reaction.

Spastic for just a second, Lifty was dying from laughter, the door closed thankfully, due to the hilarious event that just happened just now. His brother being spooked by such a basic scare. HA! is all he could say from his mouth. Shifty just watched as Lifty tries to regain his stability, hand holding his stomach, as he finally manages to say the terms. "YOU GOT TROLLED!" before laughing again, but mildly this time.

"Oh HA HA! Very funny. Freaking shit!" Shifty responded, still shimmering, "Seems that I reached this end of the map. Oh DAMMIT! "

With no other direction to go but forward, Shifty directed Tails to advance and kept holding it as he walks on. When he returns to the spot where he first saw the dead bodies, the effort to resist the feeling of nausea began to fail more and more. As Tails walk further into the zone at that point, the amount of dead bodies seen on the screen increase. Then finally, the music(all sorrowful-toned) stopped at the end of the tunnel. he was fortunate that the horrifying music had stopped, but the silence is just making the feeling of fear even worse.

"Why did the music stopped? "He asked a wall, "Why did the music stopped? Oh jeez. The silence is making things worse. "

Despite his fear to go on, he never rose his finger from the D key. At the end of the tunnel was the normal scenery of the game again, except the flowers from the beginning are absent from the picture. The absence of the dead bodies may have lifted Shifty from the nauseous felling, but the presentation of almost nothing but a void scenery just made not him, but both brothers uncomfortable.

"I'm not comfortable with the askew portrayal of this part of the game. "Lifty stated.

At last! After what seemed to be endless hours compressed into a time of 5 minutes, he's finally come to the end of the level, or did he? That part of the level comes to an end as Tails stop to find the person he was looking. It was a blue hedgehog that the two of them are quite familiar. It was Sonic the Hedgehog. He stands far in front of Tails at the end of the level, eyes closed, and he is just standing there lifelessly.

"Oh there he is. Finally, "said Lifty, "I was starting to give up on him to show up. "

But looking at the hedgehog all silent to all ears, they noticed that he's not even bothering to say hello to his best friend; in fact, he didn't even flinched or even heard Tails stopping behind him. It's eerie alright. Both noticed this and knew something was wrong.

"Lifty. You noticed it too, right? "Shifty faced him.

Lifty nodded, "Wha-Why is he just standing there. How does he not hear Tails's footsteps by his massive ears. "

Shifty wondered, "...Is he okay..."

He presses onwards, approaching towards silent Sonic, but Tails abruptly stopped midway through.

"What?"

Then, without any guidance from Shifty, Tails automatically moved forward at a slow pace, the creepiness rising through each step. To make things even worse for the two of them, the screen gets blurred by red static as he gets closer, and, to their fears of Flippy, the sound of static becomes more audible through each level of static covering the screen, barely seeing Tails nearly a few footsteps from Sonic. After four levels of static, their static sound becomes that of a noise able to wake a light sleeper in the other room. Both of their spines are tingling, their backs straight up, trying to lower the volume. Shifty searches the desk for the speaker as Lifty kept reminding him to find it.

"Turn the volume down. "Lifty told him.

Lifty found the speaker. The sixth layer of static laminating the screen.

"Turn the volume down! "Lifty then yelled.

"I know! I know!" Shifty found the dial and turned counter-clockwise, decreasing the volume and, therefore, lowering their tensions. "There."

Although he lowered the volume, the sound was still a little bit more audible than what they should've heard. At least the audible range of the sound is less accessible. Anyway, both watch as Tails stands right beside Sonic trying to get his attention, at least, that's what they make out of the blurry picture covered by 7 covers of static in the color of red. In opposition to the dial on low, literally a few clicks away from OFF, the sound is still a little bit into the noise section that when turning the dial not only an eighth of the way from the OFF text, the sound could be classified in the boisterous zone. In the game screen, Tails could be ambiguously seen poking and moving Sonic's arm trying to pull him back to earth, though no voice, not even a little twitch was acted by Sonic. Both watch quietly as Tails finally snapped his finger right in front of his eyes and then waited for a response. Finally, Sonic began turning around to face him, though Tails backed up a bit despite his joyful face to see him finally moving. The static was now on a level, by audibility, of med-high volume, now becoming a little vexing to them. They both watch with suspenseful faces, including the bit of bad feelings located at the back of the brain, waiting eagerly for the next response. The eighth layer of static ran down the screen while the sound of static started to lay down from the maximum. Sonic's eyes open, confirming Tails's grief as he pointed a finger of realization to the figure in front of him. Both players now know the figure's true face. Instead of the normal eyes moving in sync with the happy smile, the eyes are the same to what they last saw at the title screen. Black eyes with red, glowing pupils looking through you.

"What? "Is all Lifty could say tasting the apprehensive sip of the dreadful cup that's in his hands, not just him, but Shifty as well.

Thankfully, all went black. No sound. No jumpscares. Just a pitch black screen full of silence as the two take a chance to rest. Then Shifty remember the noise the game made.

He shifted himself to he back of the chair, leaning. Then he immediately said to Lifty, "Go check out the door if Flippy's awake. "

Doing as he said, Lifty rolled his chair to the end of the room and peeked out the door after opening a creak. He turns to both ways of the hall for any signs of movement. Justifying that the coast is clear, the began to put his head back in until he finally noticed the chair what its holding at the right end of the hall. He facepalms realizing who it is. Flippy still snores in his chair, not even a disturbance or irregular snoring in his condition. Thankful to Flippy's steady condition, he goes back inside and carefully closes the door.

Back to Shifty, he keeps looking at the screen for a shift to another slide in the game. Coincidentally, the game agreed to his impatience the same time Lifty faces the screen. A group of words are shown right in front of them, conflicting with the darkness the black screen made.

Both read "Hello. Do you want to play with me?"

"Hmph, "Shifty shrugged nonchalantly, the words gone from the screen, "Sure...I'm in. "

As the game loads again, Shifty prepares to begin moving again.

Again, the atmosphere is vague as the music begins playing and the title of the next level, "Hide and Seek, "is being presented.

"Oh. So we're playing hide and seek apparently. "Shifty talked to himself.

But when the actual decided to show up, they were a little creeped out by the scenery. The ground is that of angel island, but the background is enflamed. Literally, fire was blazing in the background. In reaction, Lifty backed away a bit.

"Oh shit. What the hell? "

It's unbelievable that Tails isn't disturbed by the environment around him. He's just standing there, looking at the player-looking at Shifty and Lifty. He points to the right, forward as if he's waiting for Shifty to press D.

"Is that hell? "Lifty questioned the scenery, making a disturbed face.

After looking at the scenery, Shifty finally focused on the game and press the advancing key, D. Tails walks on forward, ignorant to the hot fires to his left.

He started to feel a little creeped out by the scenery he's looking at, but that expression is subtle in his face as he still holds some of his bravado left to paint his facial expression.

Though his stoic face is still maintained, he shows a little bit of nervousness from his mouth.

"Ok. I don't know what the hell is going on, but-"

In mid-sentence, Sonic decided to come out of hiding and reveals himself to the players, spooking them a little bit. Appearing in the screen, he evokes a layer of static, teleporting from place to place with a laugh so wickedly toned. The sudden appearance threw Shifty back from his chair surprising him.

"OH SHIT!"

The amount of the force cause the chair to roll in Lifty's direction,stopping right in front of Lifty, nearly crushing the brother's legs by a single touch. Lifty didn't even have time to react to the surprise as Shifty threw himself to the back of the chair, moving the furniture to his direction. Thankfully, Shifty stopped the chair exactly near his legs; in fact, the chair can barely touch his knees. "Sonic" continued to teleport place to place in the screen before spawning behind Tails, hovering closer in a slow fashion, holding his hand out to grab him. Shifty, leaning back on the chair, leaned forward once again to take hold of the keyboard once again and held D.

Tails was fleeing from him all right, but Sonic still hovers close to him, now speeding up as Tails strolls through the hellish level.

"No. No. You're not gonna get me Sonic. You're ain't gettin me. "Shifty taunted him as Sonic hovers more closer than ever, "Aww Tails. Why are you just strolling? Run for once! "

At this point, the gap between Sonic and Tails is coming to close, for the imposter's hand can touch the point of one of his tails. In one grab, "Sonic" pulled one of Tail's tails, thus scaring the wits out of Tails as he trips from his loss of balance. "Sonic" disappears from everyone's sight. Tails, idly facing the two siblings, starts to cry, but the sound of his tearing sorrow cannot be heard from the speakers. As of that, Lifty and Shifty could only hear nothing but the muted crying of Tails, wailing by eye.

"Oh m-why are you so fucking slow?!" Shifty yelled at Tails.

Yelling at the screen, Tails did nothing but wail. Lifty poked his head out wondering about the level.

"Did we lose? "

Being corrected, "Sonic" appeared next to Tails, who is turning his head to face him ceasing his tears. "He" holds his head as if he's going to do something to him. Both sibling witness the scene as it starts to go into action.

After holding his head for 10 seconds, he lunged at Tails, killing him, plus messing with his body, by cutting his stomach and other parts of the body open as blood spurts out from those cuts. Tails screamed for his life-a girly scream. Then, all went black, the scream still heard. Both were thrown to the back of their chairs while being painfully hurt by the piercing scream.

Silence then came. Both of them sitting there, recovering their ears, processing the sudden event that just happened right in their faces. The tissue cast turning from fresh red to dying purple with a pinch of infection. Tails getting murdered, brutally in the stomach, by an evil Sonic imposter. Heck, and they thought they saw everything.

Shifty leaned towards the desk again and said, "What just-did he...just..."

Lifty, arms crossed, replied, "Umm yes. We can establish the fact that "Sonic" killed Tails.

Then they hear Sonic laughing, his dialogue text appearing.

YOU'RE TOO SLOW. WANT TO TRY AGAIN?

Though they think of that as a little taunt as he laughs insanely in a demonic tone.

"So, basically, this evil Sonic is another Flippy. "Shifty turned to him.

"Maybe even worse. "

"Come on. How could he be worse than a psychotic bear that kills everyone in gruesome ways on so many levels and, not to mention, he kills them, including us, with ridiculous utensils like a pencil sharpener?!"

The character select screen appears, Tails's select box being locked, and a figure of the now dead Tails shown in the static box above the data selection for Tails.

"Well, for one, Flippy doesn't do that. "Lifty points his older sibling to the screen.

Shifty turns to the screen, looking at the character select screen, looking at Tails-wait. Tails?!

"What the heck is that?!"

"What the?"

In the picture, Tails's face has been completely changed. His fur is not black while the excess of white fur on his chest and mouth stayed. A little bit of blood is stain below his oculi but the expression on his face it what's depressing. Like before in the hide and seek level, he puts up a sad expression on his face, but the feeling of sadness on his face is depression-the ideal feeling of what his is own life is-pain is his what his whole life is. It is the need to kill ones self to become "free." His face looks as if he's about to cry, yet nothing is coming out of his tears. Shifty and Lifty then followed those details up to this conclusion. Could the blood below his eyes be dead Tail's, yet living, tears? Just thinking about this conclusion is enough to send tingles up their spines, then Shifty realized what LIfty meant. Unlike Flippy, who basically kills everyone in ridiculous ways possible, this imposter plays with his victim's body and then turned him, resuscitating him into this...body. Sure, Flippy messed with their bodies before, using their blood as cookie toppings, but never, and he means NEVER has he seen Flippy do something this...demonic...yet so far

Changing the subject, Shifty, shivering, implied to Lifty, "Y'know what? Let's go check on Flippy. "

Right away, Lifty agreed.

Shifty turned back to the screen.

"I mean, we have time to rest after that crapload of disturbing scenes. "

Without anything else to say, Shifty tried to exit the game. To their dismay, mostly Lifty, he doesn't know how to escape. There was no exit button to press, and there was no select box in the game that would allow the user to exit.

"Oh come on. I can't leave. NO! How the fuck do I leave this?! "he complained, spamming all over the keyboard.

Lifty could do nothing but facepalm and laugh at Shifty's stupidity. The entertainment quickly became vexing, so to solve the problem, he took control of the keyboard. Of course, he had to push Shifty and the chair aside to move his chair in front of the desk. Hilariously, he got carried away with the push since Shifty was pushed back against the wall having his head banged. Ouch!

Smiling, knowing what to do, Lifty, with the press of a finger, exited the game, or at least minimized the page. Shifty watched pathetically from his dizzy vision, his brain jiggling in his head, as Lifty minimized the page and clicked on the cam page. He facepalmed. All he had to do was press ESC(escape).

"No change in movement. "Lifty evaluated.

Cam 15: This camera surveys the living room all dark and the hallway going up into the garage door. He can also see the room they are currently in-the closed room that still glows because of the computer. Flippy is seen snoring silently. Nothing different-nothing to be worried. It's just the usual.

"Ok smartass. Your turn then. "said Shifty, who is still comforting his head.

Lifty sighed, "Ok. "

He clicked the game page and then pressed the escape button to maximize it. He then readied himself for the worst and pressed enter on Knuckles.

The game froze, to their surprise.

"Oh great. The game froze. "Lifty complained.

However, the game proved him wrong by laughing like a maniac again.

"Oh fuck you Sonic. "

The game went black for a few seconds. Then the title of the level appeared, which is more creepier than the last level title. The title is "YOU CAN'T RUN" as read by Lifty.

The title vanishes while the screen fades revealing the level. The ground was the same as the Scrap Brain Zone, but the background was covered by red clouds animated exactly like the character select menu. As an addition to the description dull, the whole level is completely flat once again. The music kicks in beginning with gusty winds acting as the cloud's imaginative breeze, yet it breathes a slow moan to the character yet to move by Lifty. Apparently, the character being manipulated is Knuckles, but he looks nothing like Knuckles. He looks like Knuckles, but the odd thing that Lifty pondered is the expression on his face. His face was all in fear, scared, wanting to get out of this crazy world. In agreement to him, Lifty gulps and then starts to advance.

Knuckles starts to run forward through the level, the winds becoming more of a groan, as the red clouds of blood become even more aggressive. This kept going on for a while, long enough to make Lifty and Shifty bored and fatigued by the lack of sleep(12:50 A.M now), but then the real music started to play along with the winds that are now howling a bit. LIfty recognized this music even though he's not that much into games, for he's heard this before in youtube and in this game called Earthbound from a Super Nintendo Entertainment System that he stole from a nutty douche, candy-obsessed, after watching him advance to the final boss, which is disturbing by what the boss actually looks like. Ironically, he was the one that gave the console to him in the first place during their effort to make a quick buck. He was shocked from memory lane into reality when static, the same static as before, suddenly displayed on the screen for a sec, though it did shock him.

"Oh fuck. "Lifty could only say.

Then when that layer of static dispelled from the screen, he made another step and more static came at the screen.

"This is becoming insane. That was unexpected. "Shifty said.

This pattern kept going on for 3 more times, before everything changed.

The last cover of static took more time for the screen before it disappeared, revealing the new stuff.

"What the heck? "Shifty whispered to himself.

The level platform was completely the same, except piles of blood were scattered everywhere. They were puddles of blood all spread out staining the floors and sides of the constructed are.

"More blood. Great. "said Lifty, sarcastically while rolling his eyes at the screen.

He still kept on holding the advancing key, still controlling Knuckles to skip across the puddles like a kid playing on them. Then, out of nowhere, "Sonic" Spawned right behind him as a transparent apparition. Then, almost immediately, he disappeared into thin air. Of all the places for him to spawn, why there?

Lifty, still holding D, pressed on it as hard as he can in an effort to make Knuckles go faster. Shifty made his pressure even tighter, shouting at him, "Run! Run away! Why aren't you moving faster?!"

Lifty turned a little around, the corner of his eye looking at him, and, at the same level of sound, replied, "WHAT DO YA THINK I'M DOING?! I'M TRYING AS HARD AS I CAN! I'M PRESSING IT, AND HE'S NOT EVEN GOING ANY FASTER!"

Throughout the whole period of blood skipping, there were no signs of Sonic appearing again. That is until the very end of the level, spawning right in front of Knuckles, scaring him. Opposite to both Knuckles and Shiftys' reaction, Lifty didn't even flinch, even though he did jolt his eyes and ears from the sudden appearance. He had both hands on his head, ready to play with his new victim while blood came rippling down his eyes as he smiles demonically. Since the sudden appearance itself wasn't enough to scare him, the position and facial expression added more insanity into the horrific atmosphere. Then, all went static.

Lifty waited, expecting another piece of text on screen. He was right, but even so he was still tensed by it. It wasn't because of what was written that made him shiver, but it was how it was written. The spelling was fine, the grammar was ok, even though it was only two words, but it was the irregular use of capitalization, distinct sizes and fonts of the words that was eerie, like a glitch was hacked into the system.

"fOuND yOu."

The O in the word Found was the most vague out of all the letters. The object the most dominant of all size-wise. Lifty could describe the O as a mouth that acts as a portal to hell waiting for its prey, at its minimum point of alarm, to open itself enough to suck it in one piece at a time. Once again, another layer of static covers the screen and then returns back to the level.

The next scene shows Knuckles facing "Sonic" all transparent while a sound, which sounds like a distorted drill, co-assist with "Sonic's" scary demeanor. Lifty could only do nothing but play the damn thing, pressing forward. Knuckles pressed forward to send a punch at Sonic, but Sonic, who's still ghastly-appearing, had took no damage as the fist went through his body. He, then disappeared and then reappeared behind him, taunting him, embarrassing him; in result, Knuckles's urge to punch him increased even more, not just because of the taunt, but to end this monstrosity-this maniacal "thing." Lifty mislead the objective, though it also involves kicking his ass.

"Oh so I can kick his ass now, "Lifty deduced.

Again, he made Knuckles punch him again, but having the same result. Lifty paused, processing the objective as Sonic continues to smile like a demonic maniac. Heck, even Lifty is starting to smirk in his signature smile.

"Hey yeah. Bitch! "Lifty is enjoying Sonic's cowardice teleportations, "What! Why are you running away?! GET BACK HERE! Heheheh!"

Lifty continued to taunt "Sonic, "continuing to smirk sinisterly. Shifty, a hand facepalmed to his face, wasn't amused.

_There he goes again_! Shifty muttered in his mind. Once again, Lifty is getting carried away all cocky and shit. See, of the hundreds and hundreds of attempts of burglary he and Lifty committed, 26% of that number was failed by that same overreaction. If he keeps this going, their heads will be cut off by that delirious bear and _Lifty's _gonna be the one at fault. Shifty wanted to get out of this and fast. He takes the 3 sacks of files and backs toward the high window, just in case the bear awakens from its peaceful, yet maybe-disturbed slumber. Then, he looked at the desk and saw the used-ketchup bottle sitting on the table beside him below one of the shelves next to the half-eaten hotdog. He ignores it, smirking in his head cackling.

Lifty stopped his loud taunts as the next cutscene takes play. "Sonic" is victorious looking down on Knuckles, who is fatigued and...crying?

_Uh oh, _Lifty thought.

More tears came trickling down "Sonic"s evil face as Knuckles continued to sob on the ground. Then, more of malicious happened. Once again, Sonic lunged forward, murdering Knuckles at the heart, piercing his hand right through him, blood spurting out of his body. Knuckles's tears began to change. They become a sad and pure blue to a corrupted rose of red blood. In addition to that horrible display, "Sonic" laughs again, his eyes on his suffocating victim, as more blood ran down his body until a puddle formed under his shadow.

Then, everything went black once again, but it's still devastating to see that gruesome event...for someone who never had to face that himself. Both Lifty and Shifty yawned at that performance, though they were disgusted at least, much to "Sonic's" pleasure. More text came after that; however, this time, there was a voice narrating the words.

_So many souls to play with, so little time..._

The voice was chilling to the two raccoon, for the tone is almost too...happy for this game. Besides that, the more outlier of the narration was the voice itself. It was demonic, like a demon was reading the words, a demon who must have been the one who says this-"Sonic." It has to be "Sonic's." Then the screen returned back to the horrifying display: "Sonic's" hand thrusting through Knuckles's chest, but now he's petting what he's procured from the victim. Both Lifty and Shifty's eyes became wide open. It was Knuckles's heart. Suddenly, movement came from "Sonic." He started turning his head around at a slow pace. Lifty backed away from the screen a bit to prepare for the worst. Sonic was smiling menacingly, completely turned around while his body never seemed to turn with the head...like a puppet, or a demonic entity. "Sonic's" eyes were wide open. Then everything went black once again, but the animation looks as if it were from an old camera from the 1900s. The camera was shaking as more of Sonic's dialogue came in appearance. Sonic whispers.

_Wouldn't you agree?_

Then it returned to the scene once again, Lifty's teeth chattering, but the camera slowly zoomed to Knuckles. Knuckles's head started to bleed, his skin starting to become dimmer, as his blood started to move to the optic nerve, and finally...the inside of his eyes. LIfty watched as Knuckles's iris started to become corrupted of blood swimming around his eye. Then, Knuckles screamed. Even worse, the next scene consists of multiple images of the undead and hell, all gruesome and graphic beyond belief. All of these images came so quickly that Lifty flew to the back of his chair and screamed, "HOLY SHIT! FUCK!"**(A/N: Yeah I innovated this part of the game to make Lifty and Shifty's reaction much more sense)**

The multiple images were going 10 frames per second, but the color difference is very distinguished almost as if "Sonic's" attempting to give you a seizure. Lifty closes his eyes, falling back painfully to the ground while Shifty fell as well, the item that he obtained falling with him. The images stopped. Lifty opened his eyes once again, but not before squinting first in check of any more flashing images. He's been diagnosed of epilepsy for a week and he's NOT going to end up like Cuddles again for the 3rd time in a row of days. The character screen showed. All that's left is one character.

"I guess I got carried away, huh? "Lifty said.

He turned his head a little motioning for Shifty's response. No answer.

"Shifty. "

No answer.

"Shifty? "

Silence.

He turned around completely to see why there's no response, and he clearly sees the reason. There on the floor lies Shifty completely lying in an unconscious state as well as no sign of breathing. What's even more persuading is the gooey substance spread all over him-a sticky red liquid, and a large quantity of it too. Nervous, he turned back to the screen.

"Oh god. "

The last person-the only person left to be chosen, is none other than...Eggman. Lifty felt a chill up his spine and gulps down his gullet. With no one else awake with him but himself, he needs to tense up his awareness.

"Well, "whispered Lifty, "Here goes. "

His hand was slowly moving over to the enter button, chanting "Shit! WHY AM I DOING THIS?! SHIT! "in his head-the chant becoming more verbal each second as his mind desires the need to secede even more. In the end, to his mind's defeat, his eyes present his hand on the keyboard-the enter button pressed.

Silence brew around the room-No tapping, no wind, no breath-no sound at all. Suddenly, as assumed from the other two selections, the same Kefka laugh sounded across the room. That laugh-it's not the kind to laugh with when done the third time. This is becoming more of an annoying hassle with Lifty, unamused and creeped that is.

Once again, the screen went black loading the next stage. Lifty tensed up, trying to imagine what the last one would be. From his experience, he knows that the third time is gonna be a big wreck. Anything that includes any relation to three attempt-wise, that is when shit gets real.

The screen has finished loading and transitioned to the stage title. Lifty facepalmed slowly breathing in process of the title content. All there was in the title was "..." Something was definitely wrong, Lifty thought. How the title was typed it was if the developer was lazy-that or maybe it was because of the developer's mood which led to his laziness. In such a creepypasta game as this, he can only deduce that the developer was in a state of depression-say, as if there was no hope of living anymore. To authenticate the concept more, the music in the background is played with a piano, regular-raw music, fortunately for him.

Lifty made one final breath of preparation before placing his hands on the control board. The stage-or zone background scrolling is a long, castle-like corridor with torches in between, the same distance from each torch. The torches are normal and the walls are made of purple bricks. Plus, the floor has a checkered texture.

Eggman stands there, watching Shifty, waiting patiently-eager to go back. Lifty could only hide his face with his hand, shielding his understanding with Eggman-eager to turn this thing down, but the only way to complete it is to finish it.*****

Lifty motions Eggman to go forward, skipping through the corridor already broken down. Lifty holds the forward key, assuming there would be no change of zone for some time. In that case, Lifty decides to take a little nap. He closes his eyes and immediately begins to snore. While he's sleeping, Eggman continues to walk in a ridiculous fashion, so ridiculous that even Flippy would laugh at it.

Some time flew by, and no new change has applied. Everything was constant, silence abroad aside from the music. Impatience ran over Eggman's face as he continues to walk in this goofy fashion. Then, finally, stairs were seen on the screen. He descends them, his feet in pain, going lower, lower...and lower. It felt as I the stairs were going eternal. It's as if he's running in place. Lifty still lay face flat on the desk, his fingers still motionless on the keyboard-on the forward key. The checkered stairs still lay as the textures, the walls doing the same.

The screen keeps that decline slope of stairs for a few minutes. Then, the next floor appears on screen. Eggman lands on the floor, relieved of falling on his head, but...the background changed. The floor remained its checkered texture. The walls tell a different story. The walls are now red, as red as blood. The torches are now blue, emitting a cool blaze.

He is nervous now...scared is Eggman. He wanted to stop, but Lifty's heavy body refused him to do so. He kept running, running, and running further and further into the corridor. He felt a small...tingle in his spine. He continues on into the abyss of death. Something finally different has caught his eyes-something...of apprehension. More stairs. That tingle in his spine returned to him, but his legs kept moving. This aberrant texture is starting to get to him, he starts to cry, crying all his might. He wanted to scream at Lifty, scream with all of his voice to wake him up.

He keeps looking at him, waiting for a miracle as he runs down the stairs. Suddenly, he sees a twitch. After 20 minutes of sleep, Lifty twitches his left ear signaling an awakening. Eggman looks at him in a stressful manner. He wants him to wake up before he lands on the floor. He is closing towards the floor. Lifty grunts and moans and begins to open his eyes. It was too late for Eggman. He woke up with morning star in his eyes(1:50 A.M) exactly when Eggman stepped onto the final floor. A loud kefka laugh echoed in the corridor, spooking Lifty, reminding him of his objective.

Lifty's eyes became wide open despite the morning star in his eyes, in fact it hurt his eyes a little bit. The first thing he sees is the PC screen. Eggman was still alive, but the corridor was more hellish than ever. The corridors, instead of solid blood red, the walls were black with red outlines, surrounded by grid lines of blood red dripping from the walls, even the torches were dead of flames and the music, too. Nothing, besides Lifty himself, was dormant except Eggman. Eggman looks at Lifty all horrified and mournful. It's an expression of "Why?" in his face that made Lifty all the more caught on.

"Shit. "Lifty cursed, still drowsy. He turns back. Shifty is still lying dead on the floor, the blood stains still maintaining its red pigment of iron.

"Crud. "Lifty cursed again. He looks back at the screen and moved his hands to the keyboard. A feeling of hesitation took over him. Why is he still playing this game? Why can't he just leave the house like Shifty said? Shifty is dead. Also, the atmosphere and newfound feeling is persuading his body to continue on. He has no choice, but to keep playing.

He presses the forward button, manipulating Eggman for one last journey into hell's abyss. A feeling of dread rushes over him; but his anticipation sustained his tranquil expression. He can already deduce the next act.

He continues on further, further, further into the abyss. The silence continues, especially in the room. The door leading to the dark hallway is open-almost a quarter open (If you guys know geometry, assume this door can open to about 135 degrees...You get the picture.). Flippy could've heard all of that noise in this room and go all psychotic because of his paranoia, triggering his PTSD. He wants to close the door right now, and save the trouble of Flippy's awakening, but his persistence _failed to cooperate_ and all his body could do is watch the screen of any new activity.

Eggman runs through the hallway, no sound at all. Even his feet meeting the floor at a force that could form an audible stomp due to his own paranoia. He looks through the hallway and then closes his eyes in mournful terror. Why? Why Sonic? Why did Sonic have to go after _me?!_ Who made this...this..._essence?_ He cries out loud, but no sound could be heard. Then, he could hear laughing-cackling in his ears.

"Shit! Shit! Shit! "Lifty repetitively whimpered, now sweating in intensified behavior.

The game's point of view abruptly transitioned into first-person view-Eggman's point of view, horrifyingly. To make it worse, the transition was red static with a preview of Sonic's face all hyper-realistic, though it's subtle through all that static, and it was just a second.

Eggman was still sobbing silently, running unwillingly thanks to Lifty. His eyes view the dark hallway of black and red.**(Yeah, once again I changed the story of the game a little to make it more horrifying. Apologies.)**

He continues to sob, the tears slipping down the view cam that Lifty is presented. A sound becomes audible to Lifty's ear. It sounds like something out of..._crying laughter._ Suddenly, as the sound comes to his mind, the tears change. They become red, sipping down hyper-realistically, the sound becoming more audible as the screen becomes blurry of red.

"Shit! Shit! SHit! "cried Lifty, moderately loudly.

Then, as the screen becomes full red, he heard that ding. That ding. _"He's" here...somewhere._

Suddenly, the screen transited, transiting to a face, a face that looks ever so jubilant in such a hyper-realistic and malicious sort of way. Lifty widened his eyes. He was met face-to-face with "_Sonic "(_in the screen of course).

"SHIT! HOLY FUCK! "Lifty shouted, miniscule enough so that Flippy wouldn't hear it boisterously, at least, diminished to a volume arbitrary to reach his ears.

The camera screen's POV changed back to third person. Eggman looks at him, terrified by Sonic's sudden appearance, and such a close range as well. Lifty repeats the word SHIT verbally as the screen pans down a little. Eggman tries to make an attempt of running away, but his fat and unfit body repels him to. Besides that, Sonic smiles, holding out a hand at Eggman and laughs. Sonic cocks his head to the left as Eggman's body motions the wrong way. Lifty, still repeating the word, couldn't even blink at the sight of Eggman's horrific demise as Eggman's body goes the backwards more significantly at an exponential function**(Yeah, I'm into math...very.)**. He watches as Eggman slowly becomes attracted to Sonic's hand each second. Then, his body became abruptly fast, and his demise showed only a second before being clouded by red static once again.

Lifty leaned back on his seat, processing Sonic and his lethal face. He was panting at a heavy rate and he relaxed some of his tense. However, from the red static, he knows...he fearfully knows this. Something's going to show up in his face. He takes control of the PC once again. He takes a recap. He played Tails, Knuckles, and Eggman. All of them were fulfilled in mutilation and suffering the same fate-killed by the same monster and resuscitated improperly turning into these monstrous...undead. The red static could imply another person for Sonic to "play with, " but there no one else to be toyed...except.

Lifty paused that thought, horrified at the conclusion. There WAS another person to be toyed with. He looks at the screen, shaking in fear. _And that person, _Lifty thought.

The screen continued the red static, Lifty shaking wanting the screen to elucidate that person's demise. Finally, the screen cleared, showing that same hyper-realistic Sonic face as before, now with blood trickling down his eyes and face, wanting more, hungering for more.

"SHIT! "Lifty shouted, finishing his thought,..._is__ me._

Lifty couldn't believe what he's seeing. Sonic's face was more horrifying than ever. It was hyper-realistic, of course, and there was blood all over his face, even his eyes. His eyes were black with red pupils, as always, but his smile...oh gosh his smile. Lifty couldn't even bear to maintain his sanity, but some mysterious force is sustaining it-that and Flippy. His smile implies or present his insanity. He looks so delirious...demonic actually as Lifty could actually compute. What made his heart stop was the direction of Sonic's eyes. They were directed at the real world-directed at him. He chattered his teeth. Sonic could actually do something to him at any second right now. At any second, he could be a zombie again-then again, an apparition of the undead. He backs away from the screen in fear, but he heard something behind that just made him jump forward to his face...Sonic's face.

"Shit!" Lifty muttered, "Shit! Shit! Shit! "

It has been about 30 seconds since Sonic's face came on. Lifty was still on edge looking at the screen. He can't even take one glance out of the screen. Sonic could've made an action in a blink. He repetitively chanted "Shit! "in his mouth trying to dispel some of that fear in his mind. Unfortunately, all of a sudden, he heard something-banging specifically.

"Shit! Shit! "Lifty shouted, quietly. He searches for the source, eventually looking up at the air vents. Something's up there.

"Holy shit! "Lifty shouted.

Then, the screen inflicted static-red static, apparently. Then it reverted back to the face. Lifty backs away fro the screen as the static keeps flickering from face to static.

"SHIT! SHIT! FUCK! "Lifty chanted, letting go of the keyboard.

Finally, the static stopped, to his relief-to his horror actually. The face of Sonic changed. Also, Sonic's laugh is even more demonic as ever. Sonic was smiling even more, revealing his sharp teeth disheveled of blood and gore. In conclusion, three words were inscribed into the picture.

I AM GOD!

"FUCK! FUCK!" Lifty kept leaning back on the screen. Then he felt something . He felt a pull on his arm and his chair. He heard screaming as he was being pulled. In accord, Lifty joined in the screaming...scared out of his wits. He sees two hands grasping on both of his shoulders. He could also hear laughing in the scream. Ready for what's behind him, he frees himself from the unknown's grasp and turned around, punching the silhouette.

"AGH! "the silhouette cried out, thrown to the ground by the fist of Lifty, "What the hell! "

That voice. Lifty recognizes that voice. He relieves himself and look at the person, feeling his nose bleeding.

"Shifty?!"

Shifty gets up all okay, except for his nose. Lifty doesn't understand this. Shifty should've been dead. He wasn't breathing, he had no pulse, and there was blood all around him. He looks at Shifty dusting himself. Then again, there wasn't any wounds on him until now with that nose wound. Shifty winced to his nose.

"AGH! You must've broke my nose! "Shifty yelled, both hands on his nose.

Lifty gets off his chair and forcefully grabs Shifty by the shoulders all maniacal and shakes him back and forth.

"Alright! HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE! HUH?! YOU WERE DEAD ON THE FLOOR! "Lifty yelled in questionnaire.

Shifty said nothing but giggling before being shook once again.

"ANSWER ME! DAMMIT! "Lifty was almost ready to punch him before something dropped out of Shifty's coat-two actually. The first was a used ketchup bottle, which is the reason why the blood on Shifty was sticky. Lifty gets that because of that little "surprise" with maniacal speedy behind him. The second one nearly made him punch Shifty in the face again. It was a needle doctors used. Looking closer at the stuff inside it, it's a tranquilizer needle that's half-full of anesthetics.

* * *

_59 minutes ago..._

"HOLY SHIT! FUCK! "

The images were flickering so fast that Lifty would get a seizure in a sec if he opened his eyes. Shifty grabbed the Ketchup bottle before falling to the ground. Lifty pushed the chair back as fast as he could, rolling to his left foot, crushing the skin with it. Now that part of the foot was bleeding with popped skin and muscle from that foot. Shifty would've screamed at this, but he didn't pay attention to it. He was too busy with the pain in his head.

The images continued flickering image-between-image as Shifty grabbed the ketchup bottle and squirted it all over himself. Finishing it, he put it in his pocket. Then, he reached into his other pocket and picked the anesthetics. He closed his eyes and shot himself on his left arm, under his sleeve so that Lifty wouldn't see. His eyes are sharp. He slowly fell into a blurry trance and closed his eyes.

* * *

_Present_

Lifty was stunned and freakin fooled. He had suffered between pranks, but this one had to be the most annoying, irritating, VEXING. The cross look on his face abruptly became pure anger as he tackled Shifty and acted as if he was going to choke him.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKER! "Lifty yelled.

Shifty resisted the strain and kept cool snickering all the while hilariously.

"Aww. Where's your humor? It was just a little prank." Shifty defended himself. He continues to gag. "Can't you just take a joke? "

* * *

_5 minutes later_

*gag* *cackle* *ACK*

Shifty was struggling to get up, Lifty looking at him, arms crossed, still peeved at that mishap. Now he holding for dear life of his throat, which shows signs of dents that could be lethal to his organ systems.

"Ack! You nearly crushed my neck! FUCK! "Shifty choked.

"Aww shut up! "Lifty replied, "Now go to the computer, it's your turn to take hell on! "

Shifty looked at the screen. The face of sonic was still there on the screen, and by debut in gaze, Shifty took a plunge down to intimidation of himself. That hyper-realistic face is scary, Shifty thought. And the sign above his face. I AM GOD. It could bleach a person in seconds. Furthermore, he's yet to see another action or change in the screen, but nothing happened. It must be the end of the game, Shifty's sure of it. Choking still, he barely made a smirk, snickering.

"How could I? Ack. It's the end of the game. "

Shifty walked forward towards the screen, smiling in relief and righteous claim. Lifty looks at the screen, almost choking a curse word(DAMMIT) out of his mouth. However, the screen proved both wrong. Static-red static dominated the screen, both relieved to have that face out of their eyes, but the sound was loud.

Shifty immediately went for the dial and turned it to counter-clockwise again; however, the volume dial was already near min, so there was barely any significant change in the volume. Thankfully, the red static vanished, showing a blank screen. Shifty leaned closer to the screen, checking if the PC froze or the game is finished. It was quiet.

"Hmm? "Shifty questioned the screen.

The screen answered him delightfully in such a noisy way possible. The screen screamed-actually a girl screamed bloody murder and more text appeared so suddenly. Shifty launched himself back to nothing, falling to the floor shouting in abrupt appearing. Lifty looked at the text.

Ready for round 2?

Lifty didn't say anything. He doesn't need to. His face already did the talking. He looked down at his brother fallen to a little jumpscare. He laughs to an indirect retribution. Thanks game.

"Oh HAHA! Very funny! "Shifty sarcastically countered, getting up in the process.

Lifty was still laughing, though quieter. He looks at the cast laminating Shifty's ripped finger, the cast nearly unwrapped. Some blood dripped out of the finger, but he could see signs of blood clots to clog the bleeding. He looks at the skin. He could see some muscle cells already attaching each other by mitosis. There seems to be about 50 cells. He looks to the skin. It may seem no change was processed at all, but he knows, by his knowledge of biology, that a lot of cells were already attaching to one another finishing up mitosis with cytokinesis. Besides, his keen eyes can see the circumference of attached skin on Shifty's finger is lengthening, slowly and subtly insignificant.

Shifty can still hear Lifty's laughter and motions a little brotherly elbow. "Oh get out of here. "

That little fun activity was interrupted by the screen again. Now it shows the game over screen; however, Shifty was frozen by it because of the content. Lifty, also intimidated and disgusted, found the explanation.

_So that's what he does to his victims. _Lifty thought.

The background was a little cove, and a cave was shown behind. Sonic was all ready in his hunting position, but beside him was a mess of organs. There were pink vines-intestines of the victims. Three of those vines show the three bodies hung up. Eggman, Tails, and Knuckles' bodies were headless, hanging on top of the cave ceiling, well Knuckles actually. Both Tails and Eggmans' bodies lay on the ground-or the ocean Lifty thinks. To their stomach's dismay, All three of their heads were placed on pedestals. The music is mainly composed of an organ, but the music is quite boisterous and messy. There was no chords, there was no intervals, there wasn't any melodies either-just straight up messy keys.

"Woah! What...the..."Shifty, speechless, mouthed off the words.

"Oh. It's like that incident on Outlast, "Lifty exclaimed, "This mutated man kills people and ripped their heads clean out of their bodies to add to his collection. "

They were both quiet for a few seconds.

"You know, "Shifty exclaimed, "This reminds me of that incident back at the school. "

"The library incident. "

Shifty nodded, "The librarian killed the students and utilized them as library utensils, and that librarian is sleeping right here in the living room. "

"Too bad he isn't fired yet. "

Shifty nodded; then, he clapped his hands, as a little reminder to Lifty about the game.

"Well at least it's all over. "Shifty said, taking command of the keyboard, "Okay then, first we get out of this game. "

He presses the ESC button, only to result with another scare to the face. When he pressed ESC, Sonic's face abruptly appears, looking at him with his dead glowing eyes. And that smile again...oh gosh. There was also words inscribed into the picture too.

Shifty didn't fall this time, launched to the floor. He only leaned back abruptly with widened eyes.

"Oh for FUCKS! "Shifty told the screen.

Lifty nearly collapsed. Shifty got jumpscared, again. This is turning into a laughing stock for him. He's not even doing anything and Shifty still got repaid indirectly. He was almost ready to collapse on the floor and guffaw uncontrollably as a spastic.

Shifty turned to him. "Don't you dare laugh. Don't you DARE laugh! "

Lifty stiffened his body and zipped his mouth.

Shifty to the screen and presses ESC again; however, to no avail, the screen didn't minimized at all. Instead, it change to the picture-Sonic's creepy look.

Then, suddenly, the screen became clouded with red static. Lifty's nightmare is becoming realized. There's MORE?! Shifty reacted by letting go of the mouse and pushing himself back form the screen in order to make as much distance as possible.

"Oh shit!" Shifty said.

The screen remained red with static until it changed to a picture again. The picture was Sonic again, but his appearance was blurry, but his eyes still glowed. The music is now mainly composed of choir-mainly male. Their voices made a low and moaning pitch of E minor that set off a mournful mood. Both were creeped out. Lastly, there was more text placed into the picture, but they couldn't read the words because it's only legible exclusive to those who know that language.

_The music is fuckin creepy._ Shifty thought.

Shifty looked at the words and opened his arms in stretching and confusion.

"Ok! How am I supposed to know this? "Shifty reacted, "I don't know JAPANESE!"

Lifty sighed, "Too bad that Japanese isn't in my language jurisdiction. " _Though I could make it accessible later._

* * *

Cam 15: A surveillance camera and the main eye of the living room.

The living room was clean, no disturbances, no cracks, no dirt-no dishevels of any kind. The fireplace was out, but the cam can see with night vision. Everything was fine. The shelf is organized, the rug is flat, and the couch chair was fine. Only a dent of pressure is seen there, as if somebody was sleeping there.

No one was there.

* * *

Finally, the screen went quiet. Lifty and Shifty were focused on the screen, paying attention to the sudden silence. Could it be another loading process?! Could it be a transition?! Could it be...another jumpscare?

The questions are filling up in their heads as the screen finished and began transiting to the next thing. Their questions were flushed down the toilet. The screen showed another horror mark for Lifty and Shifty too. It was another stage, though this time, it included static. The statistics were still there all fine, but the music was eerie.

"OH GOSH! ANOTHER ONE?! "Lifty shouted.

Shifty, remembering Flippy, turned to him and shushed him. "Do you want us to get killed?! "

Lifty cupped his mouth. "Okay, okay. Jeez. "

Shifty took control of the keyboard, beginning to fulfill his turn. The stage's background was completely static. There wasn't anything else except the character, which is none other than the blue hedgehog-Sonic.

"We get to play as the psychotic hedgehog. Great! Just fuckin great! "Shifty complained.

Lifty looked closely. "Uh Shifty. Look at his eyes. He's not the guy. "

Shifty looked at his eyes. He was right. Sonic's eyes weren't black with red pupils, the regular asset of the Sonic in this game.

"It must be him before he got infected from the devil. "Lifty claimed.

"...Or, "Shifty continued the conversation, "It's the Good Sonic inside of evil Sonic attempting to destroy him. "

Lifty smiled. "Wow. Good hypothesis. "

Shifty expressed a face of thanks before facing back to the screen and controlled Sonic to advance. Sonic moved through the static like it was nothing although it's clear to them that Sonic is running blindly through it. They kept this up until there was a new object in the zone, shown to them. The object looked like some sort of statue-a statue with an evil face crafted to it.

Shifty stopped to look at the statue. "What the...hell? Is that supposed to be some kind of demon? "

Suddenly, a sound hit both of them, the source in the air vents once again. Both of them looked up.

"Must've been a rat. It's nothin'. "

Lifty looked at it considering the sound. That was NOT a sound a rat makes in a vent like that.

Shifty continued to advance forward until he was interrupted painfully and leaned too far back, banging his head on Lifty's forehead, injuring them both.

"AGH! What the FUCK?! "

"Jeez Shifty! What the HELL?! "

A wall of static immediately dominated the screen; however, it was different from the others. It was more black and less fluid in movement. It was about 6 fps. The static was black. Also, the sound was more of a printer like sound combined with static.

Shifty's back head and Lifty's forehead was bleeding. Both of them were covering their spots with their hands. Shifty, in recovery, began getting the tissue roll and covering the back of his head. Considerately, he also gave the last of the tissue roll to Lifty or his forehead*****

"Thanks. "Lifty complimented.

"Anytime. "

Shifty, finishing wrapping the back of his head, looked to the screen.

"OH SHIT! "Shifty almost shouted, "What the fuck?! Look at the statistics. "

The statistics were changed. The number values were alright and idle, but the labels were out of whack. They were reversed in text and they were numbed to gray, blinking to black back and forth. Sonic was still stoic. More of those demon statues were there, becoming more of a predominant issue.

"What is this?! What is this demonic stage?" Shifty asked himself.

After a few seconds, the music began to change. Instead of just an eerie sound, it shifted to a sound that could be classified as a slowed down version of an old computer's connecting to the internet sound. Shifty was sweating, so was Lifty, though it was more slowly. The music then slowed to the chorus of the error sound.

Shifty looked at the screen. Sonic was still stoic as usual. The chorus had started. Then, the background changed.

"OH GOD! "

Lifty wondered and looked to the screen to have his wonders answered in such an elucidate way. The background was showing different colors. The silhouettes were there, seemingly demonic by their appearance, but the background was shining different colors. It was showing colors of pink, red, orange, yellow and other colors in that portion of the spectrum. Aside from that, Lifty noticed something. There was pattern to it. The background showed a pattern of a face. It looked like the face was screaming, vomiting blood. After a few seconds, Lifty recognizes the face, totally shivering.

"Is that Giygas?! "Lifty asked. He wish it wasn't true, but it is.

Shifty was still advancing Sonic and his way through the bird-like silhouettes.

"What are these DEMONS?! "Shifty almost cracked out of his wits.

The sound of the error sound annoying his ears as he was holding D hard. Sonic was running fast through the demonic silhouettes. Suddenly, the labels vanished, one-by-one. they face out of existence as well as the numbers. The life box also vanished.

"OH my gosh. Ohhhh gosh no. "Shifty was scared out of his wits. The feeling of foreshadowing his body laying from a seizure is scaring him really bad. Lifty was now scared out of his wits. His ears are hurting, his heart is beating fast, and his stomach is hurting as well. Both of them are. They watch as Sonic speed through the demons leaving only himself surrounded by the moving background of crying Giygas. The sound of damaging computers are surrounding their heads. They were also questioning their behaviors. Why are they scared so suddenly? Is it because they bottled up their fears too much? Is it because they couldn't sustain their calm behavior anymore? Lifty heard laughing from somewhere. He looks around the area looking for the source. Where is it? WHERE IS IT?!

Sonic's image began to change. Then, the screen changed. The red static returned, and it's more of a fade, enough for both of them to see the image. The image bestowed to them was Sonic. He was now laughing, smiling like a carnivore. His eyes are black again with red pupils, looking at both of the brothers. There was shadowing to the left of Demon Sonic's face. Finally, the wasn't any blood stains on his face...except...his mouth. He was opening his mouth, hungry for more blood, especially the drool that's dripping down his mouth. Worst of all, his mouth had extremely sharp teeth, and he's chewing on a body part. Shifty looked in horror. The body part was green. It looked like a finger and a head. He felt his finger and head in fear.

Sonic's appearance is very frightening. He looks hungry. Shifty couldn't take it anymore. His calmness has abated far enough. He pushed away from the chair with great force, and his eyes were open largely.

"AHHHH! "Shifty screamed, "HIS FACE! HIS FACE! "

Lifty didn't hear him until he heard "HIS FACE. " He looked away from the vents (the last place he observed) and placed his eyes on the screen. He was scared alright, but not fully scared. However, Shifty's reaction proved otherwise. He was screaming out of his wits now. Shifty pushed back so far that he rolled over Lifty's right foot.

"AAAAGGGHH! "Lifty screamed bloody murder. His foot is now bleeding, popped out of the wound. He doesn't have anymore tissue to cover it with.

"SHIT! "Lifty watched as Shifty fell back from his chair once it reached the door and fell back to the hallway. The mess was loud-EXTREMELY loud. Everything was quiet, except for the PC. Lifty, eyes wide open, hesitated to turn back to the screen. He wanted to leave so bad right now, but that same force is forcing him to turn around. No choice, he turned around, slowly. Sonic's face was still the hungry expression. He looks as if prepared to pounce at him any minute. He was staring at the screen when it suddenly transited again. The next image frightened him exponentially. It was the same face, but it was zoomed in too much that it only showed his dead, cold, menacing eyes. Lifty tripped, screaming a little short. He fell back on the chair's legs while looking at the screen. Sonic's eyes were wide. They were looking at him-looking at his heart. Then, all was relieved. The face disappeared, transiting to another slide with more red static. Lifty was still relaxing himself, processing the face while the next slide was transited. The slide was less severe and less frightening. It was only his eyes and more Japanese text. Lifty finally calmed down and stood up.

"Hey Shifty. It's over now. "Lifty talked to the door.

There was no answer.

"Come on Shifty. Get up. "

No answer.

"This better not be another prank. "

Lifty goes to the door and opens it slowly. What he saw terrified him. Shifty's body lay on the floor. There was no pulse. More so, there was blood on the floor and he was headless.

Lifty closed the door immediately and ran to the PC, pressing ESC, returning back to the homepage screen.

"Oh thank gosh. " Lifty was extremely relieved right now. He had just spent 2 HOURS playing this game, and now this sinister game is finished.

Lifty wanted to sleep right now, but considering the amount of sound made, he went to the surveillance screens. Cam 1, clear; Cam 2, clear; Cam 3, clear; Cam 4, clear; Cam 5, clear; Cam 6, clear; Cam 7, clear; Cam 8, clear; Cam 9, clear; Cam 10, clear; Cam 11, clear; Cam 12, clear; Cam 13, clear; Cam 14, clear; Cam 15...

Lifty looked at the camera and found a flaw that sent a huge chill up his spine. Cam 15, clear...but...there was no one there. There was no one sleeping on the couch chair. Desperate for his location, he checked the other cams for any sign of the missing bear. Unfortunately,...the bear was absent.

"Oh gosh. "Lifty whispered. He looked at the files. He looked at Shifty. He's dead anyway.

"I better hurry and get out of here! "Lifty said collecting the files and hurrying to the window without even thinking of getting the rope. Realizing his mistake, he postponed his activity and went for the rope. He was about to return to the window, when the PC acted automatically. Lifty looked and saw water dripping from the air vents. It shortened the PC, flickering the screen at high speed. Lifty shielded his eyes, unable to see anything.

"AHHH! OH GOSH! "Lifty screamed.

Then, he felt something touch him by the shoulder. He wanted to scream, but something forced him to be mute. The camera-camera 16 saw everything. Lifty was about to scream when he was suddenly cut off from his body. His head was cut, the rest of his body falling. The movement was slow because of the flickering lights of the screen. Then everything was black, there was nothing going on except for the PC itself. Before being completely shorted out, the PC and the cam recorded four more frames. The first was nothing. The second was completely green. The third one was a smile-a big smile with sharp teeth. The final one was completely green with an eye. The eye's iris is yellow, and the eye, in conclusion, is completely...bloodshot.

* * *

**"When there's a party, there's always a party pooper to lighten up the party. "**

**Doo-doo-doo-do-doo-doo-doo (repeatx3) AHAHAHAHA. Ok I'll stop.**

**Oh by the way. I'm going to place my annotations in the form of an asterisk(*), so keep your eyes peeled for that because it may be subtle to spot.**

**This has to be the longest chapter I have made so far. Anyway, that's all.**

**Oh yeah, Raccoon Jack-o-lanterns anyone?**

**Annotations**

***In basic terms, it's the farthest part of the pointer, the nail section, separated from the rest. To make things more comprehensive, look at the two folds of skin in your pointer. They mark the position of the bone connections from tendrils.**

***Plothole**

***You really think that Shifty doesn't care for Lifty? This proves otherwise.**

* * *

**Almost forgot. Feel free to make any reception.**

* * *

**Final note:**

**Binary codes:**

**0=0**

**1=1=a**

**10=2=b**

**11=3=c**

**100=4=d**

**101=5=e**

**110=6=f**

**111=7=g**

**1000=8=h**

**1001=9=i**

**1010=10=j**

**1011=11=k**

**1100=12=l**

**1101=13=m**

**1110=14=n**

**1111=15=o**

**10000=16=p**

**10001=17=q**

**10010=18=r**

**10011=19=s**

**10100=20=t**

**10101=21=u**

**10110=22=v**

**10111=23=w**

**11000=24=x**

**11001=25=y**

**11010=26=z**

**Which means:**

**10011 1111 1110 1001 11 . 101 11000 101= Sonic . exe, but we can already establish that, now would we.**


End file.
